ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vow to the Future
The Vow to the Future is the 51st and final episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on September 28, 2002 and the English version on July 31, 2005. The Rave Warriors find themselves within an advance spellbound barrier, secluded from the rest of Symphonia. They send Elie to venture deeper into the forest in order to reclaim her memory. Summary Let, Musica, Sieg Hart, Elie, Ruby, Griffon Kato, Plue and Haru all stare at the skeleton in front of them, and also question the forest that is surrounding them. Sieg tells the others that it is possibly barrier magic. Furthermore, Sieg explains that the corps predicted when they would come, and created a magic spell. Ruby takes a close look at the skeleton's necklace; he notices that it is exactly the same one that Elie has. When Haru asks Elie where did she get her necklace, she tells him that she got it at a city called Bonita. When Elie shows Musica the date and her name engraved on the back of the necklace, Haru flips the skeleton's necklace around and is shocked when he sees that same date and name as Elie's. Let begins to see something behind the skeleton, scaring Elie. Sieg Hart gives Elie the choice to back down or continue walking forward. Elie decides that she will continue walking ahead. Elie then heads into the forest, alone. She keeps on walking until she reaches a grave, Resha Valentine's grave. Elie remembers herself saying her farewells to a person named Kam. She then begins to remember her family, a happy life, her birthday and able to use Etherion since she was a little, thus not an experiment off-product. She then remembers herself in front of Resha's grave, with a man behind her, and aboard a ship with the same person. At some point, both Elie and that person traveled to many places. Then the time came when they had to separate. Before Elie leaves, Kam tells her to say hi to Gale for him. The scenery begins to fade away, and the skeleton disappears as well. Plue sees Elie and notifies to the others what she could remember. Elie and the others make a vow to come back to Symphonia once all the Raves are collected, and they have become stronger. Elsewhere, at the Demon Card headquarters, the Oración Seis are discussing their future plans. When suddenly, one of their henchmen comes out flying through a door. They run towards that direction and find all their subordinates beaten up, and on the floor. They look at the person who caused all of this and see the Blond Demon. Haja tells them to wait and opens a gate in midair. The Decalogue sword comes out and lands in front of the blond demon. Haja then names Lucia Raregroove as the next heir to Demon Card. Back at Symphonia, the Silver Rhythm Gang arrives at the spot where the others are located. Hebi informs the others that the Death Storm is now gone. Sieg states that it was due to Elie's Etherion during the battle. Before they get aboard the ship, Sieg reveals that the only ones who could use magic, out of the Rave Warriors, are Elie and, surprisingly, Ruby. Haru asks Sieg if he really can't come with them, to which he agrees. Haru approaches Sieg and takes out his Ten Commandments. Sieg also takes out his Space Sword. The cross swords and vow to become stronger, and face Lucia together. Elie then thanks Sieg for saving her. As Sieg leaves, he leaves the future in Elie and Haru's hands. Elie and the others get ready to leave on the Silver Rhythm Gang's airship. Aboard the ship, a man named Mashima is asked to sing, and they begin their new journey. The Rave Warriors begin a brand-new adventure. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments Dark Bring used *None Magic used *Elemental Magic **Space Element *Barrier Magic Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Silver Knights (Airship) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Symphonia arc